battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheAmazingBBP/Battlefield fanfic
I will be writing a bad company 2 fanfic. /cue cheering/ /applause/ Anyway, it is partially inspired by heatedpete's fanfic with Naylor. I will try to be as real-life and as BC2 as possible. Real-life, as in, there won't be marines with PKMs and SVUs, and there won't be russians with SCAR-Hs and M16s. But the only weapon seen in this fanfic that is not in BC2 is a scoped M14 EBR, which i need. Anyway, it will be like heatedpete's thing, where the battles are similar to game modes played on the game itself, but not that similar. It will be more about securing a base, then getting supplies in, and possibly withstanding counterattacks, then moving on, more than just moving in, blowing M-COMs, then moving on to the next base. EDIT: I admit that the thing is not very realistic. I only meant realistic as in, Russians aren't using american weapons, americans aren't using russian weapons. Anyway, it will be mostly starring my character, but for the small fee of 3 billion dollars (Kidding), i may put up a part where he works with your character. However (Here comes the real payment), you need to come up with the character yourself. So, here is the character classification thingy: United Stated Marine Corps (Gotta love the USMC) All units will have an M9 pistol. I will not set anyone aside to have an M1911 or revolver, so don't ask. Assault All assault rifles will have a 40mm GL and can mount a red dot or ACOG (4x scope, it is really called an ACOG) *M416 *M16A2 *XM8 (Being tested again) Demolitions Demolitions is BC2's Engineer without the power tool. All SMGs have a silencer (This is actually optional), and can mount a red dot or ACOG, shotguns can have 12g slugs if you want. *XM8 C *SCAR-L *UMP *870MCS *USAS-12 You also get a choice of rocket launcher, both work the same. *M136 AT4 *M2 CG Support This is the medic class without the medical stuff. It has C4 instead. All LMGs have a bipod and can mount a red dot or ACOG. *M249 SAW Para *M60 LMG *XM8 LMG You are also permitted to use an emplacement. *XM312 HMG *XM307 Auto GL *BGM-71 TOW Recon This is a sniper class. Motion sensors are useless in a real battle, so you only get claymores, one of the two non-BC2 weapons here. All snipers have a 12x scope by default. *M14 EBR scoped (The other non-BC2 weapon, an M14 EBR with a 12x scope) *M24 SWS *Barrett M95 Vehicles If you want to drive a vehicle, you may have one of the following, please not that light vehicles aren't included, as anyone can drive them, and you can only have a sidearm for your soldier. You must also make up a nickname if you drive a tank, or a callsign (ex. Able Two-one) if you fly a chopper. I am also adding jets as vehicles, the UAV is not available. *AH-64 Apache *UH-60 Blackhawk *M1A2 Abrams *M3A3 Bradley *A-10 Warthog *F/A-18 Hornet Russian Army All russian units get an MP-443 Grach. Same as above, no exceptions. Assault Same attachments as above. *AEK-971 *AN-94 Demolitions Same changes and attachments as above. *PP2000 *9A-91 Avtomat *TOZ-194 *Saiga 20k This time, only an RPG-7 is available. If this needs to be made clearer, here is the list of rocket launchers. *RPG-7 Support Same changes and attachments as before. *PKM *T88 LMG You are also permitted to use an emplacement. *KORD HMG *QLZ-87 Auto GL *9M133 Kornet Recon Same changes and attachments as above. *VSS (Semi-auto) *SV98 *SVU Vehicle Same as above. *BMD-3 *BMD-3 AA *T-90 *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-24 Hind *Su-25 Frogfoot Latin American Militia The militia is on the russian's side. They also get an MP-443 as a sidearm. Assault Same as above. *F2000 *AUG *AEK-971 Demolitions Same as above. *UZI *AKS-74U Krinkov *NS2000 *SPAS-12 Only rocket launcher is RPG again. Support Same as above. *MG36 *MG3 You are also permitted to use an emplacement. *KORD HMG *QLZ-87 Auto GL *9M133 Kornet Recon Same as above. *T88 Sniper *GOL Vehicles Same changes as above. *Mi-24 Hind *BMD-3 *Mark V Specact PT boat Okay, people, go on. Category:Blog posts